


Our strange little family

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Robert is pregnant but is scared of what Aaron will say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mpreg Fanfic written in like 30 minutes.

Robert stood in the door way to the pub, hands over his stomach, watching his little family laughing and messing about. How would he tell Aaron? He thought to himself

What if Aaron was happy with their family as it is? What if they couldn't handle a child?all these thoughts racing through his mind  He wanted their family to be happy. Wanted to complete their family.

He walked forward dropping his hands by his side.

"A pint and two orange juices chas"

"Why two ojs. You not drinking today"

"I..um no I have a meeting. Thanks" he replied as she handed him the drinks. He walked over to where Aaron and Liv were sitting. 

"Hey"  he said putting the drinks down and giving Aaron a small kiss

"An orange juice. Soft lad" Aaron laughed 

"Oh what ever" Robert replied a bit moody

"OK then moodyl"

"Aaron I'm not in the mood for this" Robert half shouted walking away to their home down the road

"Wait..rob. Robert." Aaron got up to follow him.

He found Robert curled on the sofa crying 

"Hey..Rob. what's wrong"Aaron whispered walking to his husband

"A..I have something to tell you. I know you might not want this. But I do. I want this and our strange little family but I don't know if it's what you want." Robert replied

"Please rob you're scaring me. Just tell me."

"I um..I'm pregnant Aaron"

They both looked at each other a smile forming on Aaron face

"Of course I want that you goof ball. Our child."

"You do?" Robert questioned

"Yes. I do. I told you a robert that yeah I love our family how it is but a child of our own. I love you rob"

"Love you too A."

They both smiled then turned to see liv in the door way. 

"You're pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt. I need to tell gabby"

They both laughed looking at Roberts stomach

"We are pregnant" Aaron whispered connecting their foreheads

"We are pregnant" Robert smiled 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my social medias to send me prompts or request or to have a friendly chat  
> cait-p.tumblr.com  
> @caitpaige101 on twitter  
> caitpaige101 on snapchat  
> caitpaige101 on instagram


End file.
